digitaldawn_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Takuan
Luna Takuan (沢庵かおり Takuan Kaori) is a new Tamer and somewhat of the Peacemaker of the Digimon Tamers. Later, in the story, it's revealed that Luna is the Key of the Biomerge Digivolution. Also, her most powerful rival is Hotaru Arahi, a sadistic member of The Order of the Dark Ecilpse. Before Digital Dawn (Supposedly before and in Digimon Tamers) Luna never knew about her parents, they left her and her sister, Yumi Takuan with her grandma, Rumi, in Hawaii. One day, when Luna was 8 years old and Yumi was 3, her cousins Takato Matsuki and Kai Urazoe visited them, to pass the summer with them. That day, Luna was recovering from a high temperature fever and Takato thought she was bored, so Kai, Yumi and he took her to the beach. After an hour, they were drying themselfs with towels, but Takato forgot about giving a towel to Luna, then Rumi found Luna, floating in the sea, coughing intensely, her face purple. Kai and Takato quickly took her to a hospital and she nearly died. During this time, Takato felt guilty, because he forgot, Rumi told him that she was recovering from a high temperature fever and he often cried about this. When Luna, returned from the hospital, Takato apoloziged about what he had done (thinking she will never forgive him in his whole life), but Luna apologized saying: Sorry, If I made you worry and wasting your time, Takato. After, Luna's comment, Takato started crying and he promised, he will take more care of Luna. When she was 10, before Rumi died, she gave her necklace to Luna and told her that a part of her will be always with her. After Rumi's death, Luna suffered a lot. In her school, she was bullied by her classmates, for being such a weak person and wasting her time with kid's games. Then, she invented Tigresamon and wished she was real, because she doesn't want to be alone. When she was 12, along with Tigresamon and Yumi (she didn't know about Tigresamon's existence), she moved to Kyoto. They lived with an middle-aged couple who adopted them. Luna secretly pretended to be a Geisha, to help her adoptive parents with their Ikebana shop. She also began to go to a private school, where she didn't have luck to make friends. When Luna just turned her 13 years, she started to help Tigresamon to hide from Ravemon, the one who wanted to kill her, biomerge her data, use her powers to turn Digimons into weapons, create an army and destroy the bridge between the real world and the Digital World. She was in the Digital World, when the D-Reaper attacked the real world. Before, she moved to Takato's house, she transformed her knee-length hair curly brown hair to waist-length with dark red-colored extensions. Description In Digital Dawn Luna moved to Takato's house and started to go to the same school as him. She meets Rika Nonaka (Ruki Makino), with the one she doesn't get along well, but who'll be her best friend in the story. When, she gets lost in school, she becomes friends easily with Jeri Katou (Juri Katou). Then, in her class she meets Henry Wong (Jenrya Lee), her best friend and of the one she hightly thinks of. He teaches her to be less shy and she teaches him to open his mind to every possibility. Although they’re good friends, she crushes on Henry, but she won’t admit it until the story is avanced. However, in chapter 6, it says that she's secretly in love with Henry. This is shown when Luna visits Henry to the quarantine where has locked on, when she fought against the possessed Henry and when she protected him from Hotaru, biomerging with Tigramon to Thronmon. In chapter 4, Luna's passion for singing is reaveled, when she sang Falling for you '', a song that she wrote by herself, the song that Henry heard her singing. Also, Luna confessed to him, that she sang in the past, but she gave up to it, because of her grandma's death. However, Luna joined The Digitals, as the lead singer of the band. In chapter 9, Luna finds out the truth about her parents thanks to Watanabe, the secretary from the Juvenile Court, but she also discovers that they were mysteriously murdered 6 years ago, in 1998. This affects her and in The Music Store, Takato notices it and gets furious with her tired because Luna should forget about "something that happened 6 years ago". But in the end, Luna shouted furious to Takato, explaining why she was so angry and sad to find out that her parents died 6 years ago and she never knew about it, making her to leave angrily the music store, without letting Takato to answer her. In chapter 10, Luna disappears mysteriously from the real world. When Henry found out, he did not find his necklace and asked for his father's help to analyze it. But also, when his father tell him that it's impossible for her to return from where she was, he ran away to look for her. Hopeless, Henry starts crying and when Terriermon asked him what he felt for Luna, he said that he loved her. Thanks to this, a portal opened and they could save Luna. But in the same chapter, Henry noticed her sadness and tries to comfort her. Even thought Henry tried to help her, because of Luna's confusions and memories, Luna started crying. Henry tried to kiss her, but Luna stopped him, telling him they couldn't be together, because she didn't want to lose him. However, he didn't let her finish and quickly kissed her. This gives courage to Luna to stand up against Dexmon to save Henry, something that could have led her to a serious death, but in the end, she won the Crest of Light. Later, after Luna read her parents' letter, Henry notices Luna distracted, at consequence when Henry kissed her in " the other mysterious world ". Then, Luna asks Henry to keep what happened between them in secret. Personality Luna is a Goth and the most naive and inocent of the group. Although, people can treat her badly, she helps them and forgives them, because she doesn’t like to see someone suffer what she suffered all her life. She’s also very sensitive, kind, caring, shy, introvert, carefree, quiet, independent, somewhat of a tomboy and adventurous. During the story she changes completly. She transforms into a happy-go-lucky, outgoing, smart, captable and passionate person. Luna's personality will change during the story. In any kind of situations. For example: She's quite mature for her age, but in difficult situations, she can be very stubborn. Unlike Joanne, Luna keeps her feelings to herself and pretends to be stronger with the people around her. She loves reading and anime. She also has a unique sense of fashion and singing is her biggest passion. She enjoys this hobby and she's the singer of The Digitals. Luna has never been a sociable person, she has always been quiet and shy. It's shown in chapter 1, that Jeri's friends rejected her,calling her ''weirdo when she tried to talk to them. In the story, Luna will learn to believe in herself,to be more confident. Powers and Special abilities Unlike the rest of the Tamers, Luna was gifted with Paranormal Powers to help the Tamers to biomerge. She's often called The Key. However, this gift gives her certain special abilities. Two of Luna's main powers are creating energy blasts from hands and eyes through emotions. Sometimes she uses this ability to help her friends to biomerge. Luna uses also Telequinesis to move things with her mind and this is the power she can't control very well, when she uses it, her eyes start glowing and an orange aura is shown around her body. She also has the ability to see people's auras and know if they are telling the truth or not, because when someone lies she can see it's aura turning black. In chapter 10, it's reaveled that Luna has the ability to cure people by passing her energy to the victim's body, as she did with Henry.Luna can't sense the presence of Digimons, but she can sense the presense of other creatures (EX: Vampires,Angels,Ghosts,etc). The Juggernaut weakens Luna's powers, fainting or feeling sick. She's an esper. Physical appearance Luna has wavy waist-length brown hair with red-colored extensions and protuberant round brown eyes, as chocolate. Also, she has very pale skin, that Henry describes as: As pale as snow. Luna's physique is short and really thin. Luna is really short and she often wears boxing boots or militar boots with platforms because of this. Sometimes, people confuse her with a 11 year old girl, because of her height. She's is the most fashionable of the Tamers. She dresses up in a Girly Goth Style. She often uses colors like black, pink, grey and white. She also has interest in Victorian fashion. Her casual outfit consists in her grandma’s necklacea black t-shirt with an lock symbol and a lock on inscription, a rose pink undershirt, A jean mini-skirt, black fishnet socks and high black militar boots with platforms. Luna's desired by many guys for her radiant and unique beauty. This is shown in chapter 1, when Luna arrives to her class, lots of boys had an interest in her. The same happens with Henry, who at the beginning of the story developed somewhat of a crush on Luna, often blushing around her and secretly watching her in the cafeteria, but in chapter 10, he kisses Luna. During the story, Luna's personality will change a lot, at consequence of her feelings for Henry.He describes her as beautiful. Fan Life Action Portrayal For the fan life action portrayal, the young actress AnnaSophia Robb was chosen. Althought Luna is described to have long, wavy dark brown hair to her elbows with dark red streaks ''and ''protuberant brown eyes, Robb originally has smooth honey blonde hair and dark green eyes. Robb is best known for staring roles in movies in 2005, like Because of Winn-Dixie and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, and subsequently starred in the 2007 film Bridge to Terabithia and the 2009 film Race to Witch Mountain. Possible Couplings *Luna & Henry *Luna & Edward Trivia * Luna takes on various similarities to Terra of Teen Titans and Scarlet Kensington of Ghostgirl. * Luna's original name: Kaori (香り), means fragance, in japanese. * Luna's hairstyle is inspired on Dakota Fanning's character from the 2009 movie Push:Cassie Holmes * Her birthday is 27th August. So her Zodiac Sign is Virgo (♍) * Luna loves listening to music. Her favourite genres are Punk Rock and Gothic rock. Her favourites are: the singer, Avril Lavigne and Evanescence . Category:Main Protagonists Category:Tamers Category:Espers Category:Humans